1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to support apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved container support apparatus wherein the same provides a mounting for a container for dispensing of the contents, with suction cups to enhance stabilization of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In dispensing of baby food from a container, it is frequently desirable and frequently necessary to provide securement for the container to limit one-handed delivery of baby food from the container for purposes of convenience and accommodating a child. Examples of prior art container support structure may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,859 to Erickson wherein a pail is mounted to an upper terminal end of a support rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,056 to Pehr sets forth a dispensing container molded into unitary configuration with support structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,440 to Lalonde sets forth a refreshment cup holder utilizing pivoted jaws for containing the cup therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,444 to Clarke sets forth a baby food container support structure utilizing plural pairs of spring-biased legs that are fixedly mounted to and integral with a support stand for securing a baby food container therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,786 to Rosberg, et al. sets forth a container support accessory wherein a vertical support leg utilizes a trio of spring-biased fingers to mount the container therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved container support apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.